When Love is Stronger than the Symmetry
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Todas las personas tenemos algo valioso y que no cambiaríamos por nada. Sin embargo cuando se tienen dos cosas tan valiosas, cual de las dos puede ser la mas importante.#One-shot#KxC#LeveOoC#OC s


**¡Hi!, mis queridas damas y apreciables caballeros. Os traigo un pequeño One-shot de KidxChrona, hace tanto que no escribía de este par, que… espero no haber perdido el toque, sin más disfrútenlo. Aparición de un par de OC´s**

**Furusawa Atsumi: Técnico en espada Samurái. Actualmente es una Sacerdotisa pero por cuestiones de trabajo ha regresado al Shibusen, formando parte del profesorado. Es alta con una prominente cabellera azabache, su flequillo se encuentra partido a la mitad, sus ojos son de una tonalidad avellana, es de piel aperlada, tiene un busto que supera en medida al de Patty y Tsubaki. Su compañera es Harumi, ambas mantienen una amistad fuerte a pesar de que una sea lo opuesto a la otra. Le encanta cocinar, y buscarle una pareja romántica a su compañera, es amable, pero hazla enojar y entrara en modo psicótico.**

**Ishikawa Harumi: Es una espada Samurái y tiene entrenamiento ninja a pesar de ser un arma. Actualmente su trabajo consistía en hacer pequeños trabajos a las sobras, pero por cuestiones de trabajo ha regresado al Shibusen, formando parte del profesorado. Unos 10 cm más baja que Atsumi, aunque en el pasado ella era más alta que la sacerdotisa, de cabellera corta rubia con ligeras tonalidades de castaño, con la mitad del pelo sujeto hacia atrás y la otra como flequillo, mantiene una coleta en su lado derecho, sus ojos son parecidos a los de Kid, de piel ligeramente bronceada, y con un busto un poco más pequeño que el de Liz. Su compañera es Atsumi, ligeramente sabe cocinar, todo el tiempo es temperamental, con un poco de confianza es una máquina de sarcasmo y bromas pesadas, detesta que su compañera intente buscarle novio.**

**Una pequeña referencia de este par, si tienen alguna duda yo con gusto la responderé, nwn.**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater son propiedad de Atsushi Ookhubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay cosas en este mundo que suelen no tener un verdadero significado, difiera en como la persona desee clasificarlo, y darle un valor que él o ella considere apropiado.

Por citar un ejemplo tenemos a cierto Shinigami, cuyo nombre es Death the Kid, único hijo de Shinigami-sama. Para este peculiar joven hay una cosa, solo una por la cual él daría su vida y al mismo tiempo no lastimaría.

La Simetría, con ella el mundo es perfecto, digno de admirar, sin ella es horrible, un lugar donde solo las alimañas vivirían. La Simetría es orden, estabilidad, poder.

Sin embargo, algo más llega, una cualidad que puede superar a la Simetría.

\- Kid

\- "_Esta encorvada de nuevo, y su flequillo creció mas del lado izquierdo_"

\- Kid -

\- "_¿Cómo es posible que venga así todos los días?_"

\- Kid

\- "_No entiende el valor de la simetría_"

\- ¡DEATH THE KID, PRESTA ATENCION!

El joven azabache con tres notables líneas blancas en su cabellera, salto del susto terminando en el suelo, causando que la mayoría de sus compañeros soltaran una carcajada.

Con esta ya eran 8 veces que se distraía en clase, una marca personal, sin embargo para Harumi era un comportamiento que ya le comenzaba a cansar.

Kid se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones, otra bochornosa situación, pero ella tenía la culpa.

\- Kid pasa al frente y toma una de las espadas de madera – le indico, caminando fuera de la cancha marcada – todos los demás siéntense, Chrona tu serás su oponente. – la peli rosa asintió quedamente, y un poco insegura fue a por una espada.

Ambos estaban a una distancia prudente uno del otro, esperando por la señal de la semi-rubia.

\- ¿Cómo crees que termine esta vez, Maka? – pregunto Soul, viendo como Kid mantenía un ceño fruncido, pero sus manos temblaban

\- No lo sé – paso su mirada de Chrona a Kid – pero ella ya debería dejarlos en paz

\- ¡Empiecen!

A la señal dada, ambas espadas chocaron, aunque parecía que se mantenían en un ataque firme las manos de Kid temblaban. Dieron un salto hacia atrás, y se mantenían a la defensiva, Kid podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón a la par de una agitada respiración.

Un par de mechones de cabello de Chrona se mantenían sujetos por una pinza, pero aun así su notable asimetría sobresalía más que nada. Su cabello, la manera en que se mantiene de pie, y sobre todo la altura, ¿por qué debía ser más alta que él?, ¿por qué?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se movió a tal velocidad que para el ojo humano promedio sería difícil de captar, pero no para el de técnicos y armas.

Asestó un fuerte golpe, que Chrona bloqueo, sin embargo era tal la intensidad que la mano de la chica se dobló, la espada salió volando y ella termino en el suelo, sosteniendo su adolorida mano.

\- ¡Chrona! – grito Maka, pero fue detenida por Harumi que con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que no interfiriera y siguiera observando.

Kid estaba molesto, no podía soportarlo más, ella era la culpable. Levanto la espada, olvidando por un instante que se trataba de un entrenamiento, casi a punto del golpe final, una mano se posó sobre la suya propia deteniéndola a escasos milímetros de Chrona. Él se giró molesto, encarando a quien se atrevió a hacerlo, unos ojos ciertamente parecidos a los suyos, lo miraban con una clara molestia, regresándolo un poco a la realidad, y darse cuenta de la expresión de miedo en el rostro de la peli rosa.

Como si la espada quemara alejo su mano y retrocedió un par de pasos. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer?

\- Maka, lleva a Chrona a la enfermería. – la técnica e guadaña asintió y ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie, antes de retirarse le regalo una mirada de infinito reproche a la profesora, mirada que ella ignoro – Todos, la lección ha terminado por el día de hoy. Practiquen lo que estuvimos viendo y el viernes después de clases iremos al bosque para realizar una sencilla evaluación. Retírense – no tardo mucho tiempo para que el lugar quedara vacío, si dio cuenta como cierto grupo no deseaba irse – ustedes también váyanse – los presentes asintieron y con paso lento salieron. – Kid, hoy guarda el material de práctica y mañana después de clases, ven para una sesión extra de entrenamiento – le entrego la espada dejando finalmente solo al Shinigami.

Tomo la espada de madera que hizo soltar a Chrona, recordó esa mirada, no deseaba que ella lo viera de esa forma, apretó más la espada hasta romperla.

* * *

Chrona y Maka salieron de la enfermería, la primera mucho más tranquila, sin embargo Maka no podía estarlo completamente, ¿Qué quería probar poniéndolos a pelear?

\- Veo que solo fue una herida menor, ¿Cómo te sientes Chrona?

\- M-mucho mejor, disculpe q-que a-arruinara la práctica o-otra vez, Harumi-sensei – el tono de voz empleado por Chrona no le gusto a Maka, la que debía disculparse era Harumi, no ella.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada. Creo que por hoy fue demasiada presión, es normal que suceda, pero la próxima no dudes en darlo todo, aunque sea un entrenamiento, ¿entendido? – Chrona asintió, y Harumi le acomodo el broche en su cabello – creo que así está mejor, aunque deberías considerar cortarte el flequillo, o si no, no podrás ver. – camino de regreso por donde había venido – casi lo olvidaba, mañana después de clases ven al gimnasio para una lección extra, nos vemos.

Se aseguró de que Chrona llegara a su habitación y tomara una merecida siesta. Con paso seguro se encaminó a buscarla, esta vez no se lo pasaría por alto, ahora no.

\- ¡Harumi! – grito molesta

\- ¿He?, Maka, ¿Qué pasa? – se giró a verla, estando a un paso de las escaleras. –"_¿por qué nunca agrega el sensei?_"

\- Te exijo una explicación por lo que ha pasado hoy, y las anteriores clases, ¿Por qué Chrona?

\- Ah, eso – soltó un bostezo y cerro su chaqueta – Solo piénsalo, tu eres la mejor estudiante del Shibusen, Bye-bye. Hoy tengo que preparar la cena y calificar exámenes - dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, ignorando los gritos de Maka.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación, arreglando la simetría de un par de cuadros, pero no importaba como o que, cada momento que lo hacía simplemente quedaban unos centímetros de lado.

Soltó la cinta de medir y fue a recostarse a su cama, su simetría fallaba, hizo llorar a Chrona y… realmente debía sentirse tan incómodo por ella, cuando ella ha dado su mejor esfuerzo para adaptarse al Shibusen y tener la vida tranquila que siempre mereció.

Movió su muñeca de un lado a otro, esperando a que Harumi apareciera, evito a toda costa la mirada o conversación con Kid, tal vez estuviera molesto con ella.

\- Buenas tardes, mi pequeños pubertos – entro con una lista en mano – el entrenamiento consistirá en algo bastante simple. – tomo dos espadas y se las arrojo a cada uno – Tienen una hora para repetir todas las practicas que hemos hecho, los veo luego. – salió del salón y cerró la puerta.

Chrona miro la espada, y respiro profundamente, ella siempre ha usado a Ragnarok así que básicamente es lo mismo, y las prácticas que les ha dado Harumi no son complicadas y las recordaba un poco.

\- E-estoy lista S-shinigami-kun – dijo con un tono nervioso, pero colocándose en pose defensiva.

\- Claro – miro la espada y luego a Chrona – pero me gustaría pedirte algo, sino te molesta – ladeo la vista

\- ¿Pedirme algo? – bajo la espada

\- Si – comenzó a caminar, acercándose a la peli rosa, puso la espada detrás de su espalda y tosió levemente, en un intento de aclarar su garganta – esto es un poco difícil p-pero… primero que nada, lamento mi actitud contigo de los últimos días y sobre todo… de ayer, no fue apropiado hacerte llorar con lo lin… amable y agradable que eres –Chrona pestaño varias veces y de un ligero paso hacia taras, aunque él se disculpara, le parecía un poco raro su comportamiento

\- S-si es eso, te perdono, ¿era eso lo que me ibas a pedir?

\- ¡No! – Chrona salto y abrazo la espada – t-también – las mejillas del Shinigami se colorearon – e-esto es estúpido… s-solo, ¡VAMOS MAÑANA AL PARQUE! – grito a todo pulmón

\- ¿A-Al p-parque? – Kid asintió – e-está bien, pero Shinigami-kun, tu cara enrojeció, ¿e-estas enfermo? – un poco nerviosa junto su frente a la de Kid, sino mal recordaba eso es lo que hace Maka cuando Soul se pone rojo.

* * *

Dejarle todo el papeleo a ella, está bien que ayer hizo la cena y lavo los platos, pero eso no significa que sea su maldita esclava.

\- Con que ahí estas – se plantó frente a ella – De esta no te salvas, me has entendido Harumi.

\- Uhm… podrías ponerte a mi derecha

¿Para qué?

\- Tu solo hazlo – indico con su mano, Atsumi lo hizo, y en un segundo la puerta fue abierta de forma violenta, para ver a Kid correr y gritar como loco, parecía que sufría uno de sus ataques de simetría, seguido por una peli rosa, preocupada porque el Shinigami estuviera enfermo, y un Ragnarok reclamándole por despertarlo de su siesta.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar que fue eso? – señalo la peli negra.

\- Quien sabe, tal vez un par de tortolitos jugando a las atrapaditas– una gotita estilo anime cayo por la sien de Atsumi – Ahora, ¿que decías del papeleo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuvo medio fuerte, raro extraño, bizarro, lo sé, soy un desastre. Gracias por leer.**

**Aprovechando este pequeño espacio, os cuento.**

**Para los que conocen mi fic "Bienvenida Chrona", verán que la historia es un poco larga, y he tardado en actualizar los capítulos.**

**En primera no pienso abandonar la historia, tiene su desarrollo todo bien guardado en una libreta, y en segunda, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no creí que un proyecto como este podría gustar, muchas gracias, realmente se los agradezco. **

**Así que sin más solo pido un poco de paciencia y gracias por leerlo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
